User talk:Draco333
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Opposite Skylanders Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Copying Content Hello, I have noticed that you are copying content from the Skylanders Wikia. Such actions aren't allowed on Wikia unless you provide proper attribution on every article and link back to the original wikia that you directly copied the content from. Please reword ALL of the copied content you took from our Wikia. -- Aura24 (talk) 19:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not very good at making templates so I have to copy off other wikis. As for using everything of the articles. Well, it's the best source of information. I just change it to the opposite. It's not exact copying. :P.S. While I'm talking to you, can we discuss my block on Skylanders Wiki instead of sending Inferno999 to do my dirty work. --Draco333 (talk) 05:34, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I will not say it again. Reword ALL of the articles you copied from the Skylanders Wikia and write them in your own words, best information or not. Copying without giving credit to the wikia you copied the info from is against Wikia rules in general. -- Aura24 (talk) 06:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Fine, I'll give credit to you. But can I keep a bit of it? Draco333 (talk) 06:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::No you may not. -- Aura24 (talk) 06:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Actually, reusing material is acceptable under the Creative Commons license as long as they provide proper attribution on every article and link back to the source wiki. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here: :::::http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content :::::Note that there needs to be a link to each page that was reused. Doing so fulfills the attribution requirement of the CC-BY-SA license. Hope this helps, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 15:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC)